Operation REVEAL
by SerenaMary92
Summary: As each member of Sector V turns 13 things get serious. See how they handle their new lives outside of what they have known these past years.
1. Chapter 1

Operation R.E.V.E.A.L Chapter 1

Revealing

Evil

Villainous

Enemies

And

Legacies

A/N I own none of the Kids Next Door characters or anything to do with the show.

Numbuh 1 A.K.A. Nigel Uno was a bright young man, albeit a workaholic who tended to fly off the handle at times. By age 12 he had singlehandedly taken down the Galactic Kids Next Door, who in reality sought to eliminate all adults (including the good ones). Numbuh 1 was not happy despite all of these accomplishments, for tomorrow would mark his thirteenth birthday. He knew however this was his time. He also knew that he had left his proud mark on the organization, and what Numbuh 86 would do if he resisted. After looking out his window at the treehouse (which served as his sector's headquarters) one last time before closing his eyes, Numbuh 1 sadly went to sleep.

Numbuh 1 got up bright and early the next morning. Not really wanting to deal with Numbuh 86 if he didn't have to, he went to his small one man ship, and he flew up to the moon base to await his time of reckoning. As he soared into space aboard his one-man ship he began to reminisce about the good old days.

"I remember Abby telling me about the Kids Next Door," he sadly whispered to himself. "I remember how she changed my grade on the written exam to get me in. Fighting Chad for the first time not believing that I had it in me. All these memories aside, my greatest memories were with my team. The most amazing memory of all was learning my own dad was the great Numbuh 0," Numbuh 1 finished as he continued to fly, nearing his final destination.

Meanwhile his friends were up in the treehouse having already said goodbye to their comrade.

"Man, it sure is quiet without Numbuh 1 around here," Hoagie P. Gilligan A.K.A. Numbuh 2 said in a somber tone. Numbuh 2 had taken up the mantle of leader of Sector V in Numbuh 1's place, but he was currently reading the latest Yipper comic while munching on a chili dog.

"You said it, mate," replied Wallabee Beetles A.K.A. Numbuh 4 while pacing around the treehouse somewhat angrily. "And with Numbuh 5 in that cruddy teen organization things are just all wrong. R-O-N-G- WRONG!". Numbuh 4 still couldn't spell all that well.

"At least she told us about it and at least she is still on our side," said the cheerful and perky Kuki Sanban A.K.A. Numbuh 3 as she flipped through her Rainbow Monkey picture book.

"Yeah, ya got me there," said Numbuh 4 conceding.

"And also, think about this Numbuh 4," added Numbuh 2, having just finished his tasty treat. "Numbuh 5 was bound to make it in to that organization after being a stellar Supreme Leader. And remember, she was also a former leader of our sector. She definitely knew what she was doing".

"Yeah she did earn it," replied Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1 had finally landed on the moon base and made his way toward the decommissioning chambers.

"Halt, state your name and business," one of the guards ordered.

"This is Numbuh 1 of Sector V awaiting decommissioning. Today is my thirteenth birthday," replied Numbuh 1 in a defeated tone.

"Oh, well, Happy Birthday at least," congratulated the guard, who felt some sympathy for Numbuh 1 as no kid wanted to be decommissioned. Numbuh 1 made his way to decommissioning chamber 3. This chamber was special as it was the same chamber that took the memories of his father, fellow comrade, and friend, Numbuh 0 A.K.A. Monty Uno.

At that moment, back on earth, a loud shouting and a ship's engine could be heard outside the treehouse. "ATTENTION NUMBUH 1 OF SECTOR V. YOU ARE SCHEDULED FOR IMMEDIATE DECOMMISSIONING. YOU CAN EITHER COME QUIETLY, OR WE CAN DO THIS THE HARD WAY!" screamed Numbuh 86 A.K.A. Fanny Fulbright in her Irish accent through her ship's loudspeaker.

"OR BETTER YET, YOU COULD CHECK THE MOON BASE. HE'S ALREADY THERE!" shouted an annoyed Numbuh 2 via the treehouse's built in loud speaker. It was still early in the morning, and while Numbuh 2 may enjoy missions and inventing, he was _not_ a morning person. This gave him a temper that rivaled even that of Numbuh 86, so she knew not to question him. Not to mention the fact that thanks to both he and Numbuh 1, that treehouse was armed to the teeth, and it would have no issue taking Numbuh 86 out of the sky.

"Oh…sorry for bothering you then," Numbuh 86 said, kind of embarrassed. She and her team flew back up to the moon base in a flash. Not only were they embarrassed by her approach, but they also did not want to miss their target.

Numbuh 1 was already there at the decommissioning chambers ready to meet his fate when Numbuh 86 arrived.

"Oh, there you are Nigel," said Numbuh 86 in surprise. "Well, I suppose you can guess why you're here."

"Yes Fanny," he replied in a somber tone.

"Well, first I wanted to say Happy Birthday Numbuh 1. I know you will do great things," Fanny announced.

"You think I will do great things as a Teen Ninja?," he asked still downhearted but with a little anger thrown in.

"Who said anything about you being a Teen Ninja?!" asked Fanny with a mix of surprise and anger for Numbuh 1 jumping to conclusions. "You boys, always assuming. No, you are not becoming a Teen Ninja."

"But the rules state that when an operative turns 13, that operative is to be decommissioned, and his or her memories of the organization are to be erased. Following this, the operative lives out their life as a teen and usually becomes a Teen Ninja," Nigel explained with a mixture of confusion and anger as he thought Numbuh 86 knew this naturally.

"There is another option," Fanny replied calmly.

"Another option?" Numbuh 1 asked in surprise.

"Yes," replied Fanny as she placed a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder. "Come, we have a surprise for you."

A/N Aaaand cliffhanger aren't I the worst? I'm gonna need some reviews if you want more. Also, a big thank you to my beta readers, The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh I, and Gwendolyn Staheli.


	2. Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Numbuh 1

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except the plot and my OCs.

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Numbuh 1

Numbuh 1 followed Numbuh 86 through many winding corridors. He tried his best to feign a worried expression despite knowing what was about to happen. They eventually reached a small circular chamber and stopped at the door.

"Alright Numbuh 1, this is where I leave you," Numbuh 86 addressed him calmly. "Just go through that door and all will be made clear." Numbuh 1 entered the room and went to the center of the circle, as he thought that would be the only logical thing to do. He felt himself slowly disappearing, like he was being disintegrated.

Numbuh 1 eventually found himself on the ground in a dark room. While he slowly stood up and regained his composure, he heard a voice coming over an intercom whose speaker must have been hanging somewhere in the room that he couldn't see.

"Proceed through the door in front of you, then continue down the corridor and enter the door at the end," ordered a familiar voice. Numbuh 1 did as instructed and pressed a red button near the door to open it. He walked through, but was only met with another dark room.

"Alright, is this some kind of trick?" asked a rather annoyed Numbuh 1.

"No tricks, just a…," responded the voice before the lights came on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIGEL UNO!" cheered several people, some of whom Numbuh 1 didn't recognize.

"Wow!" exclaimed Numbuh 1. "I wasn't expecting that at all!"

"You had to have known you would make it into the Teens Next Door, Uno. You are that good," replied the intercom's familiar voice, revealed to be that of Numbuh 274 AKA Chad Dickson. "Speaking of the TND, what was that crap you pulled down at the moon base? You know I told you about the TND about 2 years ago."

"Well, Chad, I had to play dumb because this is after all a secret and I couldn't let Numbuh 86 know that I knew," retorted Numbuh 1.

"He's got a point. I told Abby the same thing," added Maurice AKA Numbuh 9.

"Yeah? Well it looks like Crabigail already blew that when she told her ENTIRE sector about me and this organization," defended Numbuh 274 angrily.

"Ooh! Numbuh 5 told you never to call her that!" the previously hidden Abigail AKA Numbuh 5 shot back. "It's good to see you by the way, Numbuh 1," she added quickly.

"Likewise, Abby," replied Numbuh 1.

"Alright, that's enough with the in-fighting when we should be fighting our adult enemies!" exclaimed a previously unknown voice. Unknown, that is, until Numbuh 1 read his nametag stating Numbuh i.

"You're right," agreed Numbuh 1. "But Numbuh i? 'i' is not a number. You remind me of this one kid back on Earth who went by Numbuh T when he was an operative."

"The difference here is that 'i' is a number; a mathematical value called an imaginary number. You will learn about these later as you go into high school," explained Numbuh i. "I am Tomas, by the way," he added.

"That's funny," chuckled Numbuh 1. "That is similar to the name of the other kid who used a letter for a codename."

"I am actually a school teacher back on Earth, Numbuh 1," said Numbuh i. "I use this to my advantage as one of the tactical specialists/spies on the team, which means you and I should work together quite well. I don't know if Numbuh 274 told you, but there are more than just teens here. There are also adults, as you can plainly see."

"No, he didn't tell me that," replied Numbuh 1, "but it is wonderful to know that there are still adults willing to defend the rights of kids everywhere. This is something the leader of the Galactic KND didn't understand."

"So how did you bring down the GKND?" asked Numbuh i as everyone echoed some form of the same question.

 **FLASHBACK**

Numbuh 1 had been taken up into space and was headed toward the sun. At its core was a space station, and the radiation coming from it created a large energy shield. Once there, Numbuh 1 was escorted to meet with the leader of the GKND.

"Welcome, Numbuh 1," said the leader malevolently. "You need not know my name as my name and codename are both in a language that you cannot yet understand."

"Yes, sir. Understood, sir," Numbuh 1 replied rather intimidated.

"From our gihugic space station we oversee all the different KND organizations across the universe and communicate through our representatives in the different 'Splinter Cells'."

 _Splinter Cells?_ thought Numbuh 1. _Those were apparently the organizations that wanted to eliminate all the adults._

Over the next two years, Numbuh 1 discovered how right he was. The missions were often vague in nature, and Numbuh 1 was simply tasked with offering tactical support and training while completely unaware about the end goal. This troubled Numbuh 1, as he found more and more people in harm's way than he expected. Eventually he thought something was wrong, so he searched the space station with a spy gadget Abby had sent that allowed him to assume disguises, turn invisible, and fool any computer. Numbuh 1 ultimately found the documents he was looking for. They contained two things: the codes to the most advanced and most deadly weapons ever to exist, and a list of every adult and teen marked for destruction. This wouldn't be too much of an issue, but a fair amount of the names were those of innocent people, including his own family. Knowing the GKND needed to be stopped, Numbuh 1 reached out to the only person he could trust with the knowhow required to accomplish this mission.

"Numbuh 2, come in. This is Numbuh 1. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Numbuh 1. What's up?" replied Numbuh 2. It was a good thing he gave Numbuh 1 an extremely high powered communicator before he left.

"I need your help. The GKND are planning to wipe out ALL adults. That includes our families.

"That's nuts," exclaimed Numbuh 2. "Good thing I did a bunch of research on them."

"Research?" exclaimed Numbuh 1. "They're supposed to be a secret."

"The only problem with that is everything done on a computer leaves some form of digital trail," deadpanned Numbuh 2. "Also, they have a huge security hole that anyone can access."

"How so?" asked Numbuh 1 intrigued.

''Well, my research actually led me to a certain website," Numbuh 2 started to explain. "Wait a minute, how do we know this call isn't being monitored?"

"Because someone on the inside wants to see these people down too," responded Numbuh 1.

"Oh. Who?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Lizzie," said Numbuh 1. "As it turns out, she was in disguise on Earth the entire time. She kind of looks something like a plant in reality, and her codename up here is Numbuh Vine. She warned me about the GKND, and in my foolish pride I didn't listen. She also gave me a means of bypassing their monitoring system. Good thing she is rather skilled with technology. Now, what was that about a website?"

"Do you remember what happened if you went to ?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, you were met with that annoying theme song," replied Numbuh 1 in disgust.

"Try doing it now and press on the monkey's nose," responded Numbuh 2. Numbuh 1 did so on his communicator and noticed the annoying music faded away to a password prompt.

"It's asking for a password," Numbuh 1 panicked. "What do I do?"

"Okay, don't panic buddy. There's no timer or anything. Here's the funny part," chuckled Numbuh 2. "The Password is 'GALACTIC'."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Numbuh 1.

"Shhh, not so loud. You'll wake up the whole galaxy," whisper yelled Numbuh 2.

"But that's the worst password in history," whisper yelled Numbuh 1.

"I know," replied Numbuh 2. "Now you have a database on all the different operatives, including strengths and weaknesses."

"Alright now," muttered Numbuh 1, "I am assuming the leader is the first name on this list. And they are right, I would never be able to pronounce whatever that name is. Strengths include tactical genius, master of disguise...hmm, all this stuff that seems to show up in sectors V and W. And their weakness is…..hmm? Paradoxes?"

"PARADOXES?" burst out Numbuh 2 laughing. "You have got to be kidding me here."

"I know," replied Numbuh 1.

"You know how to do those, right?" asked Numbuh 2 with concern.

"I think so," said Numbuh 1. "That's that thing like 'everything I say is a lie', right?"

"Yeah," replied Numbuh 2.

"Alright, I'm ready to go. Let's take this kid down," said a determined Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 1 proceeded to the chamber where he met the supreme leader of the GKND with nothing but his communicator and a look that, if looks could actually kill, the entire space station would be done for and Armageddon would ensue.

"Alright 'Supreme Leader', come on out," shouted Numbuh 1 as soon as he reached the chamber. The familiar hologram materialized immediately and then spoke.

"How may I assist you, Numbuh 1?"

"By paying attention when I say everything I say is a lie," Numbuh 1 angrily replied.

"But…what…does that have to with anything? And if that statement itself was a lie, it would not be a…," said the leader as they struggled with the paradox.

"Good, Numbuh 1, you got 'em on the ropes. Try this one…," Numbuh 2 said through the communicator before giving Numbuh 1 another paradox to use.

"What will happen if I go back to the past and kill my grandfather?" asked Numbuh 1 confidently knowing what he was doing.

"Then you would not be around to kill your grandfather, but then…you…," said the leader before the hologram fizzled out. Just then, a blood-curdling scream came from under the floor where the hologram was being produced. Numbuh 1 noticed a trap door nearby and opened it. It led down to a chamber with several monitors, control panels, and a microphone. Near the microphone, Numbuh 1 noticed a small alien-like figure laying there, and he determined that this was the 'Supreme Leader'. Then he looked over to the microphone and turned it on.

"Attention GKND! I am Numbuh 1 of Earth's Sector V. I have brought down your 'Supreme Leader' because this creature wanted to eliminate all adults, including the good ones who love and care about you. You are now free to return to your planets."

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Wow, so they are weaker than we all thought," observed Chad.

"Yeah, they are, but it just goes to show you what you see isn't always what you get," added Numbuh 1.

"Alright, are we just gonna sit around talking or are we gonna party?" interrupted Numbuh 5. And so they did, with all the cake they could eat and all the soda they could drink.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Sector V sat in silence until Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"I miss Numbuh 1," she whined.

"Yeah, me too, but we can't just sit here and do nothin'," replied Numbuh 4.

"Hey, why don't we get the ships ready? I hear there's going to be a fresh batch of recruits coming in tomorrow," Numbuh 2 replied cheerfully.

"Oh great, another crop of cruddy newbs," Numbuh 4 sarcastically grimaced.

"Hey, two of those 'cruddy newbs' as you call them are going to be joining our sector, so why don't you lighten up, Wally," Numbuh 2 snapped.

"Alright, fine. We'll go," Numbuh 4 conceded.

Meanwhile just across town, someone else was preparing for the events of tomorrow as well.

"Very good, your training is complete," said a woman in her 30s or 40s.

"Thank you, Mother. I will not let our family down. I will make them pay for tearing our family apart," assured a young girl of about 9.

"While I admire your passion, I think you should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you," replied the woman.

"Goodnight, Mother," said the girl as she turned out her bedside lamp.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," replied the woman before kissing her daughter good night.

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. This is what happens when I get writer's block, and that is what happens when I do flashbacks. Anyway, what side do you think this girl is playing for and who is she making pay? R8R and see you in the next chapter, which I promise won't take 5 thousand years.


End file.
